Shock Therapy
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Request story. Even our dear navigator can't avoid a shock or two.
Nami looked unfazed as she was being held captive in the island ship lead by Shiki the Golden Lion. She merely looked outside of the small opening in her cell. "This is boring," She thought. I'd go ahead and escape, but where would I go?" Underneath the island was water with no land in sight. From outside, came a large flying bird. It was Billy, named for his ability to conduct electricity. He saw Nami in the small crevasse.

"Billy!" She smiled. "Did you come to save me?" He nodded, getting ready to make a charge. "You can break through these bars?" Billy charged up some electricity and fired it at the bars. However, it was more potent than expected. Nami was holding her Clima Tact.

"You almost hit me!" She yelled. Billy apologized, taking her away. Indigo came just as they left. He ran to Shiki, dancing about with his farting shoes.

"That bird, huh?" He said.

"He understood me?!"

Billy took Nami to a small piece of land. "We should be safe here…I hope." Billy sighed. Nami nuzzled him. "You were great! You remind me of another bird I know, a spot-billed duck." She remembered Carue and Vivi. "They were a great duo. Though, that one story that she told me about Carue getting amorous was something else…" She looked at Billy. "He better not try anything on me."

"We need to find my crew Billy," She said. "Can you help me?" Billy looked around, not sure of his surroundings.

"No good, huh?"

The two stayed on the island for a bit. Nami found a hot spring and took a bath in it. Billy, wanting to keep an eye on her was watching from the shadows. He noticed her considerable bust floating in the water. He looked away initially, and then heard a scream.

"I hate snakes!" She got out the water and looked around. She was unexpectedly exposing herself to Billy, who was sweating. He'd never saw such a sight. From beneath, his rubberband slowly exposed itself. His nostril bled a bit. A little bit of electricity crackled. Nami heard it.

"Who's there?" He was busted. "If you don't show yourself, I'll give you a thousand years of death!" Billy squawked, falling over.

"Billy! You were peeping on me, pervert-chicken!" Billy shook his head, denying the claim.

"Then why is your nose bleeding?" He wiped it away with his wing and kept his composure. "You're lucky you're cute, or I'd fry you!" Her movements made her breasts jiggle. Billy couldn't help but notice them, bill dropped. "My eyes are up here!" Nami yelled. She then took a look downstairs, seeing Billy exposing himself.

"What the – is that your…" She caught herself. "No! Bad Billy! You don't dare think about THAT!" Billy being scolded, started whimpering.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to be so cold!" She said, cuddling the thunderbird. Her chest pressed on his chest, in fluffy harmony. Billy's band extended down to the ground, dripping at the tip. It landed on Nami's foot.

"Yah! What's that thing!?" Billy looked embarrassed. Nami looked at Billy, noticing his innocent nature. Her womanly features were too much to handle. She sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." She looked at Billy.

"Listen, you and me are going to do something," She said. "It can't leave this island, okay?" Billy nodded. Nami smiled. "What you're feeling is sexual arousal, Billy. It's perfectly normal, especially towards someone like me!" She looked at Billy's penis, holding it.

"This isn't anything like Usopp's…" It leaked a little. Nami, already coming to terms with her task licked it. "Hmm, it's not bad. She then took the tip of the rubberband penis and sucked on it. Billy retracted it back to his cloaca. Nervously, he couldn't hold it in and then extracted it right into Nami's mouth, fully. She got caught off guard.

"Wow, this thing is long," She thought. She was meshing it in her mouth. Billy couldn't handle it and finally released inside of Nami's mouth, straight into her throat. She spat out the penis and the seed. She collected it in her hand. Billy looked worried.

"What a nice load!" She said, still dripping out her mouth. "It's really sweet." She trailed off for a moment. "Never mind, let's continue. She presented herself to the thunderbird, who now had tasted his first taste of pleasure. He began to mount her, shooting his penis into her vagina with a fast pace. Nami gasped as it hit her cervix. Billy squawked, flapping his wings. He was moving up and down, moving the Straw Hat alongside. Her tight insides were being moved about with twenty-six inches of his manhood squiggling about.

"What an amazing penis! It's swirling around my walls and cervix even! With every thrust, it stiffens up and expands, and my womb meshes with it!" Nami was under Billy's control, mouth out. She couldn't do a thing to resist. His seed leaked outside of her vagina, moistening the experience. Her arms gave out and his full weight was on her back.

"Yes, make me your hen. Your red-combed hen!" Billy squawked, generating a little electricity. Nami jumped. "His electricity is tingling me…" She started vibrating. "My insides are being swished around like a milkshake, my cunt is being shocked…my body is out of control! Nami moaned, and jittered while doing so. Billy began to glow, his tail expanding out like a peacock. His wings held up, he finally began to climax. His penis was growing and expanding, even illuminating inside of Nami's womb.

"This is it…he's going to-"

A massive bolt of lightning came from the sky, striking the island the two were on. From the island ship, Shiki noticed. However, a storm was already brewing.

Back at the island, Nami and Billy were both singed from the lightning bolt. When Nami came to, she punched the thunderbird on his head.

"You idiot! You almost killed both of us!" Billy whimpered, showing concern. Nami smiled and nuzzled him. "But that was amazing! You really made me into your sex toy. She was licking the combined juices of Billy and hers on her hand. Such a sweet flavor, she said. "It reminds me of this one time my friend Vivi, the one with the spot-billed duck made lemonade and…" Nami trailed off for a minute.

"This is my special lemonade," Vivi explained, serving it to everyone. "I always make this when I'm happy, so drink up!" Everyone on the Going Merry drank it, loving its sweet taste.

Nami made the connection, and also realized she was in no position to even address it. Billy looked at Nami's dripping slophole and licked it. He was enthralled by it. "That's our love juice," She told him with a kiss and another lick.

"You and I made it together." ❤


End file.
